


'Through The Stomach' Training

by YaoiBatman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta thinks it’s time to start his sons training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Through The Stomach' Training

Vegeta caressed the swollen belly next to him, his hand glowing with power. He was pleased when a strong kick issued beneath his hand from the infant growing inside his mate.

“Ouch!” hissed Gohan as he felt the blunt of the force. “He sure packs a pretty strong kick, doesn’t he.”

Vegeta powered down his hand and rubbed the sore skin of his injured mate. He smirked, pride radiating off of him in waves.

His mate closed his eyes with a sigh as Vegeta continued to rub his belly. His smirk widened and, making sure his mate wasn’t paying anymore attention to his on goings, Vegeta moved his hand over to the left side, before powering his hand again.

Another kick, this time stronger than before.

“Ouch! Damn it Vegeta, stop that.” yelled a very agitated Gohan, who just figured out what his lover was up to. “I’m not going to let you train our son before he can learn to walk.”

Vegeta stuck out his lip in a sour expression and Gohan could have swear Vegeta was pouting, not that he would ever say that out loud. After all, Gohan couldn’t only be pregnant for so long.

The baby inside of him kicked again, almost in protest, causing Gohan to wince. But he would not give in. Gohan woke up with a terribly sore stomach enough as it was without adding Vegeta’s special ‘through the stomach’ training. And damn it, Vegeta was smirking again.

“He seems to think otherwise.” muttered Vegeta, his voice smug.

“No.” was Gohan’s firm and final response before rolling over on the bed.

Vegeta wasn’t disappointed though, after all, he had been doing this for months in his mates sleep.


End file.
